cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumor Honeybottoms
Rumor Honeybottoms is a boss in Cuphead. She appears in Honeycomb Herald, and resides in Inkwell Isle Three. Description Appearance Rumor is a very large bee. Being the queen, she wears a crown and wields a large honey wand. Despite her size, her wings are quite small but still able to hold herself at the top of the screen for the entirety of the second phase. She also appears to be wearing white gloves and red lipstick. Personality Rumor is one of the more clever bosses, sending out a Policeman Bee to test the abilities of her enemies. She seemingly fights Cuphead and Mugman mainly to keep her own honey protected, rather than preserve her own soul. She may also be an amateur in transformations, as she uses a guidebook to help her transform. Intro Rumor is seen with a knife, fork and bib, hungrily looking Cuphead and Mugman while licking her lips, and then snapping her fingers to call the Policeman Bee. Phase 1 In this phase, Rumor sends Policeman Bee after the players. The Policeman Bee will drop bee bombs that explode after a 5 second delay and release six spikes (eight in expert mode), three (four in expert mode) of which can be parried. Meanwhile, worker bees fly across the screen that do not directly attack the player/s, but they may get damaged if running into them. Throughout the whole fight, the honey at the bottom of the screen is continuously rising upwards, and players have to jump up hurriedly to avoid the honey by using the platforms. The honey appears in the first phase and the second phase only, as in the final phase, it is replaced with Rumor in her airplane mode. After taking enough damage, Policeman Bee will suffer an injury to his shoulder which is covered by a plaster. He then departs, rubbing his shoulder, as Rumor arrives to continue the battle. Phase 2 In this phase, Rumor will appear on either of the screen and use her honey wand to summon one of two spells: * A blurry purple triangle that shoots off three little pink triangles from the tip, which can be parried to avoid getting damage. Two can be summoned at the time. * A pink ball that follows players slowly, which the player/s can parry continuously. Like the triangle, two balls can be summoned at the time. Occasionally, she shows in the middle dropping her head down to the bottom screen, which is connected by a chain to her body, and spits out bee missiles on both sides that cover the entire arena in an 'S' like pattern. After taking enough damage, she will flip her magic book to find a new spell after which she chants the spell and transforms into an airplane. She then flies downwards off-screen and reappears at the bottom screen, which commences the final phase of the battle. In simple difficulty, she will be defeated before she can use the spell, as the fight ends without her transforming into an airplane. Final Phase In the final phase, players now fight Rumor in her airplane mode (or more specifically, a buzz bomb) on the bottom screen. She will move back and forth and attack by firing off fist missiles that moves in a swirling motion to damage the players. She will occasionally lean to either side and turn her wings into a circular saw (or buzz saw) to slice up the players if they are above her, this is telegraphed by her leaning to the sides of the stages and the sound of the buzz saw revving up. After taking enough hits, Rumor is defeated as she is malfunctioned in her plane form. Gallery Rumor Honeybottoms' intro.png|Rumor Honeybottoms' intro Bee pop.png|''Phase 1 sprite'' (Policeman Bee) Bee.png|''Phase 2 sprite'' Bee plane.png|''Phase 3 sprite'' Trivia *The Policeman Bee is one of the only bosses that does not have an official name. *The Policeman Bee is a reference of "bobbee", which is a pun of "bee" and "bobby" - a British policeman, a durogatory reference to the founder of British Law enforcement, Sir Robert Peel. *The Policeman Bee acts like a British Police Officer as evident by the shouting of "Oi Oi Oi" and the outfit he wears, although oddly enough, he uses old fashioned american slang in his death screen(See above). *the Policeman Bee can briefly be heard muttering "Owwwww...." as he flies off, as if groaning in pain *The Policeman Bee seems to be inspired by a policeman ant from the 1940 cartoon Ants in the Plants. *Originally, Rumor's second phase was going to last a lot longer. *Rumor's level is the only level to have vertical scrolling while some of the others only have horizontal scrolling. *In terms of video games, Rumor seems to resemble Queen Sectonia from Kirby Triple Deluxe, being a giant magic-using queen bee with a staff as her main weapon who transforms into something completely different for her third phase. *A glitch is found where the Final Phase can be defeated without taking damage. If dealt enough damage before last phase, Rumor can be defeated during the moving on to last phase (Rumor using magic to turn herself into a plane). It can be seen here. *The Bee missiles in the second phase bear a striking resemblance to the Banzai Bill in the Super Mario Series. Rumor herself when her head drops with a chain attached bears a slight resemblance to the Chain Chomp also in the Super Mario series. *Some of the honeycombs in the background have hotel like rooms similar to those in the 1936 cartoon The Cobweb Hotel. *Rumor's crown seem to be similar to a crown worn by a queen ant in the 1934 cartoon The Grasshopper and the Ants. *The triangle attack that Rumor sends out in her second phase resembles the triangle used by The Sunken in Oxenfree. *Oddly enough, the background music sounds slightly different than the soundtrack version. *Rumor’s intro pose is similar to Q-Bee’s win pose from Darkstalkers, as shown when she’s carrying a knife and a salad fork like Q-Bee. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Inkwell Isle 3